a love story in multiple parts
by janahjean
Summary: Oneshot. Gen. No m/m


Lois and kent: a lovestory in multiple parts

By: janahjean

An:

I don't own superman. Superman, lois lane, clark kent are the property of Dc and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Lois like the fact that clark kent is a low maintenance kind of guy and even better that superman doesnt need to be guarded at all. So she just focus on being a detective which is awesome except investigative reporter means lots and lots of writing and well, she suck in spelling. Blame it on the lack of spellchecker in english on the spaceship that carried her from kyrpton to earth. The first three years of her life inside the spaceship was about studying warfare, science and healthcare. And when she landed it take her a year still enclosed in the cocoon of the spaceship to absorb the sun and became an alien in total control of her power. (She regretted that the spaceship that carried clark doesnt seemed to have the samepractical functionality that hers does) general lane practically adopted the little girl on the spot in roswell while supervising an undercover mission when the 8 year old display some spunk against three of his men.

Anyway right now, she was calmly glomping on burger when clark reappeared desperately trying to make his necktie presentable. But she was more horrified of the evident of mud on his hair than the horrible clash of color between his tie and his suit. It wouldnt take a reporter to link between that and the mudslide that superman tried to prevent down in africa. What is she ever gonna do?! Her eyes skittering between clark and the newsflash on tv. Her burger half forgotten.

She absentmindedly stuffed said burger on her purse before she grab her recorder and pen.

"Hey smallville, about time you showed up...lets go report about the mudwrestling like right now." She said while clutching clark's hand and dragging him back to the elevator.

"M-mud wrestling?!" Clark squeeked meanwhile.

The following day, superman have to stop the tomato throwing festival in spain due to a bomb scare. Clark ended up being drag by lane in a fluff tomato soup contest when lane immediately spotted a tomato stain in clark's shoes

This go on for a week which drives lois lane completely up the wall considering she hates writing human interest stories. Until….

 _An: This is where the story will break into different part_

 **Scene** 1:

Clark was very aware of the lipstick stain a woman peck into his cheek during one of his rescue as superman. He had an un-clark like shit-eating grin as he push his glasses back to his nose while he wait for the elevator to reach his floor. Vision of lois lane trying to cover for him by kissing him field his mind. he had become aware of lois covering his slip and he was touch. He is practically floating inches off the ground in anticipation.

Two minutes later…

"oh well," clark sigh in resignation as he was falling head first onto the ground after an angry, spitting mad jealous Lois Lane throw him out the window of the 22nd floor. "I grow tired anyway of revelation story where lois publish and tell the world clark kent is superman." And with that he flew up sans the s- suit

 **scene 2**

Clark Kent miserably stumble out of the elevator. Idly wondering this time where Lois lane will drag him into. Not that he is complaining because lois is a great companion but it seemed like this past week, he is out of par on his missions. Like he is out of sync of sorts.

It was like every time he came back into the daily planet, lois would look at him in alarm to the point that clark starts thinking he forgot to change back to his civilian clothes maybe?

Lois lane eyes bulge when she spotted the lipstick on clark kent's face. Blame it on reflex but instead of wiping the evidence with a hanky or something like anyone would, lois instead practically flung herself to clark's arms and proceeded to glomp his lips with hers.

After the initial shock wore off, clark kent took over the kiss and proceeded to demolish lois lane's mind to jelly enthusiastically.

Lois push clark kent gently away when she become aware of their shock audience. "That is for uh, this." Lois with a smirk remove a pen from kent's pocket and went back to her desk.

Clark kent meanwhile stumbled and fall to his knees after that earth-shattering kiss. "Wow." He had a glaze look in his eyes.

Fin


End file.
